Tough
by jcheartmj
Summary: When Mickie is expelled, she and her family move across the country to a place she has only been to twice. She doesn't expect much, all she knows is she misses her old friends. But what happens when she can't get a clean-cut and totally not her type boy out of her head? Rated T for language.
1. Where on Earth Did You Get a Rattlesnake

**Hey Guys! So this is my first story and I'm super excited. Please comment and tell me what you think (constructive criticism welcome and encouraged).**

* * *

**Where On Earth Did You Get a Rattlesnake?**

Mickie's POV

"Mickie Laree Austin, get your ass down here now!"

I closed my book and sighed. It's not like I thought he wouldn't find out, but I figured I had at least a couple hours before the school called. They must have had a slow day for parental calls. Makes sense I guess, it was only the second day of school. I trudged down the stairs and into the living room to receive my punishment.

"Would you like to tell me why the school called today?" My dad gritted through his teeth. I could tell he was seething, and I could see why. It's not like this is the first time this had happened. Starting in ninth grade, my dad has gotten numerous phone calls from different principals for the various things I had said or done that had been deemed as "disruptive behavior", "inciting a disturbance", or, my personal favorite, "Insubordination".

"Well, knowing Mr. Ross, he probably gave a two hour explanation of exactly what I did so I don't think there is a need for me to tell you."

"Just tell me one thing Mickie. Where on Earth did you get a rattlesnake?"

I smirked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be as much fun."

"What good did you expect to come out of this?"

"Saving future generations of students from the evil that is Mrs. Holly's essays."

My dad fumed. "Well guess what? You got expelled again! So we are moving to Littleton. And I swear to God, Mickie, if this happens one more time you are going to the Catholic school in Maine! I hope your happy, now that you get to move across the country and take your sisters away from everything they've ever known! So start packing!" With that, he walked away towards his room.

"What? You can't do that, Dad! AJ and Layla didn't do anything! And what about Brash? There isn't a stable in Littleton!" I yelled, even though I knew it was useless. Once my dad made up his mind, there was no changing it. I groaned. I was dreading telling my sisters that we had to leave, but I knew my dad was expecting me to. It was another part of my punishment.

I dragged myself up the stairs, and turned the corner of the hallway. I looked through the big window in the front of our house. I saw the huge field that I would ride Brash on, the barn down the road with the rusty green tractor out front, and a whole lot of sunshine. Would I really be able to leave beautiful Red Bend, Tennessee for dreary Oregon? Last time we visited to see Dad's friends Hunter and Shawn, it rained every day and was freezing the whole time. I couldn't imagine staying there for over a week, much less moving there. I sighed and knocked on my youngest sister's door. Here goes nothing.

"Come in!" She yelled in that perky, bubbly voice of hers. I smiled to myself. My sisters and I were extremely close. I always considered myself to be the protector of them after our mom died, even though we were each only a year apart.

"Hey," I said softly. AJ was sitting on her bed with Layla. They were watching a movie on Layla's laptop. As I walked in, Layla closed the computer.

"Hey, what's up?" AJ said. Even though I tried to not let on that anything was wrong, AJ could always tell.

"Not much. I assume you could here Dad yelling?"

"Yeah," Layla said. "How much trouble did you get in this time?"

"Um, about that..." I couldn't figure out how to tell them. 'Hey did you hear that the Smiths are getting a new tractor and four new horses. Oh, and by the way, we are moving to what could quite possibly the worst town in the country,'? I didn't think so.

"Mickie? What's going on?"

"I-I got expelled." I looked down. I couldn't stand to see their faces.

"Again?! Where are you supposed to spend your senior year?"

"Littleton..." I muttered.

"What, Mickie? I couldn't hear what you said."

"Were moving to Littleton, okay!" I dropped my head and tried my hardest not to let the tears that were building up fall.

I could hear Layla gasp. "What? What about my dancing? How could you, Mickie?"

"Layla! Mickie it's not your fault." AJ said.

"No, AJ, Laylas right. I shouldn't have pushed Mr. Ross that far. You guys should start packing." I left before the disappointment in their voices could get to me. As I walked to my room to start packing, I couldn't help but wonder what the school was like. I knew from the few times we had been there that the town was small, quiet, and very traditional. In other words, completely different from where we lived now. I loved the loudness and the everything-is-a-party attitude of Hartland. How were we supposed to survive?

* * *

Ten minutes later, I walked into barn. I had left right after I told AJ and Layla about Littleton. Even though I had planned on packing, I felt too guilty to stand being near them. I knew Layla was right, I had screwed up their lives. I was confident that Layla could make friends, but AJ I wasn't so sure. She had always been shy, and since Mom died she barely speaks. She had been the closest to Mom. Layla wasn't really close with either of our parents, always out with friends or on a date. She was always the most popular one of us. I, before Mom died, was very close to Dad. We were extremely alike, from our love of horses and country music to our stubbornness and protectiveness that drove my sisters, and when it was Dad, sometimes me, insane.

When I reached my horse's stall, I stopped. There were photos of a younger me in various rodeos across Tennessee, Kentucky, and Arkansas along with ribbons from these rodeos. Most of them were first or second place. In the middle of all this, on a shiny plaque, was the name "Brash 'n Sassy". I smiled sadly. I sure was going to miss this place.

"Hey boy, how ya doin?" I took Brash 'n Sassy, Brash for short, out of the stall and clipped him into the ropes hanging from each side of the aisle so he wouldn't move and started grooming him.

"So Brash, I got expelled again. Guess were I'm going to high school now? Washington High in Littleton. All the way in Oregon."

Brash swished his tail. I could tell he didn't like the sound of that.

"And you know what else? I don't get to take you 'cause there isn't a stable in Littleton."

Brash neighed.

"I know it sucks doesn't it."

"Talking to your horse again, Mickie?"

I spun and saw the owner of the barn, Stephanie. After Mom died, she kind of became my maternal figure. She even offered me a job at the barn, which is the reason I get to keep my horse here for free.

"Hey."

"So Littleton, huh?"

I sighed. "Yup." I stood there, feeling the tears build up yet again. God, I was sick of this feeling.

"Come here," Stephanie said. I immediately ran toward her and hugged her. I didn't cry, just hugged her. Stephanie was actually from Littleton, but moved here after her dad pissed her off or something like that. That's actually how Dad met Hunter and Shawn. Stephanie and Dad had always been good friends and she asked Dad to come with her to Littleton for moral support when her dad had asked her to go up and talk. Needless to say, that talk didn't end very well but Dad met Hunter and Shawn and the rest is history.

"Chin up, kid. It'll be fine." I smiled. Stephanie had said this to me countless times since I met her. From falling off a horse to more personal things, she always helped me with those six words.

"Will you take care of Brash for me?" I asked.

"Of course, honey. With all you've done for me and the barn it's the least I can do."

"Thanks Stephanie."

"Now go take Brash for a ride before you leave. C'mon, I know you want to."

I smiled. "Thank you again Stephanie. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get to the field!" She said while grinning.

I grinned back. "See you soon." I saddled up Brash and went for what could be our last ride in a while.


	2. Oh, Sweetie, You Must Not Have Heard Me

**Sorry for the super long wait guys! There has been a bunch of craziness happening and I barely had time to sleep. But schools out now and I have time to write! Yay!  
**

* * *

**Oh, Sweetie, You Must Not Have Heard Me**

Mickie's POV

"Mickie, hurry up! You're gonna be late for school and you're driving AJ and Layla!"

I glanced in the mirror one more time. I had on a plaid shirt tied under my breasts and my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans tucked into my cowboy boots. I knew it wasn't typical school attire but I wanted to make a statement and that statement was mess with me and I will kick your ass. I smirked into the mirror. I looked pretty damn good if I did say so myself.

"Mickie!"

"I'm coming! Calm down you'll give yourself a heart attack."

I fixed my caramel-colored curly hair and put on a sweatshirt before I trekked down the stairs. My dad knew I was no angel but I was certain that my outfit would not fly with him.

"About time, Mickie. I was about to take your keys and leave you here." Layla was still miffed about the whole moving thing. I can't believe she isn't over it already. It's not like there weren't dance studios in Oregon. In fact, there were two in the next town over.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm ready so let's go." I grabbed my bag and my keys and walked out the door, followed by AJ and a disgruntled Layla.

"Bye girls!"

"Bye Dad," We said simultaneously.

We all climbed in my beat-up truck with me in the driver's seat, Layla in the passenger's seat, and AJ in the middle. There had been a long-going argument going on about who had to sit in the middle so they finally decided that they switched every week. Once the doors were all closed, I took off my sweatshirt, turned on the radio to the local country station (which, by the way, wasn't nearly as good as the one in Red Bend), cranked the volume, and drove off.

"Thank God, that sweatshirt was getting hot!"

"Mickie! What are you wearing!" AJ said. "You don't want to get in trouble on your first day."

"Oh, it'll be fine, quit worrying. I can handle the authorities you just worry about getting to class on time."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, we didn't know," Layla responded.

"Deal. Hey look, we're here."

I saw everybody's head turn toward us as I pulled into a spot. As I looked around the parking lot, I saw a sea of shiny Hondas. Guess my rusty Chevy didn't fit in. Oh, well. I jumped out of the truck and saw Layla and AJ reluctantly do the same.

"Come on, girls. Let's go."

We walked in the doors, me with a smirk on my face, Layla looking ahead and as confident as always, and AJ with her head down. As we walked down the hall, I could feel the stares we were getting hit my back. I figured that most of them were because of me. I didn't care though. I tried not to make a habit of letting what people thought of me get to me. As we continued on, a man with a suit on stepped in front of us.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?"

"Way to go, Mickie," I heard Layla murmur. I ignored her.

"Well me and my sisters are trying to get to class so if you could get out of our way I would appreciate it."

"Not dressed like that your not."

"What you don't like it?" I smirked and turned around so he could get the whole view.

"Please let your shirt down. It is causing a distraction."

"And who are you?"

"I am Mr. M., the vice principal. My father, Mr. McMahon, is the principal. Now please do as I asked."

"Okay." I loosened the knot that held the shirt tied so even more of my cleavage showed. "This better?"

His eyes widened and I could see them flickering between my face and my breasts. "Tie your shirt back up and I will tell all of your teachers that your clothing has been okayed for the day. When I see you again tomorrow I will expect that you are dressed in proper school attire," He said in a tight voice.

I winked at him. "Can't wait. I'll leave you to fix that, ahem, problem of yours in your pocket," I said, and sauntered off with my sisters trailing me.

"What were you thinking?! You could have easily had detention if that guy hadn't been such a perv," Layla said.

"Would you relax? I didn't get detention and everything is fine, okay?"

We walked down the hall a little bit and I heard someone mutter, "Slut."

I kept walking and called, "Bitch", Without stopping or blinking an eye.

"Excuse you!" I heard someone say. "What did you just call me?!"

"Oh, no," AJ muttered.

I stopped and turned around, as did my sisters. "Oh sweetie, you must not have heard me. I called you a bitch." I noticed that the person I was talking to was blond, as were her two clones. Each girl had a very attractive guy behind her, and each one looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Do you know who I am? I am Michelle McCool, and no one talks to me like that."

"Well I am Mickie Austin," I said, mocking her, "And I did so you're going to have to get used to it now, aren't you."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?"

"Um, I just told you about five seconds ago. Goodness you're a slow one!"

When I said this, the guy behind the girl on Michelle's right let out a snort. The girl spun around and glared at him. He pretended to cough and started looking around, whistling a tune.

"Wow, you really got him on a tight leash, don't ya?"

"Oh, shut up," She said, "At least I can get a boyfriend unlike you who has to dress like a skank for a guy to even look at you. You're pathetic."

"As pathetic as your fake tan?" I asked innocently.

"Oh my god," Layla exclaimed as she turned to me, "You actually heard what she said? I was to focused on the fact that it actually speaks. I didn't know that dolls could talk. I mean, she is all plastic. I guess barbie number three doesn't though." I smiled. No matter how much we fought, I knew Layla had my back.

"Hey!" The one on the left said, "I talk! But it seems like mousy over here doesn't." She pointed to AJ, who had her head down. I got in her face.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister again, got it?" She shrunk back and I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Let's just go, Micks." AJ said quietly. I looked at her. She looked humiliated. She was incredibly sensitive about her size and her shyness.

"Yeah, let's just go, _Micks_," Michelle mocked in a squeaky voice. This time, both Layla and AJ had to hold me back.

"Remember what Dad said, Mickie," Layla warned. I took a deep breath.

"Fine." Before I turned to go, I took a quick step toward Michelle. She squeaked for real this time and hid behind who I assumed was her boyfriend. All of the guys still looked highly amused. I chuckled.

"That's what I thought," I said. "And if I hear you talk about her again, there is a hell of a lot more where that came from, and next time, I won't stop."

And with that, I walked away with my sisters, feeling three glares and three curious looks following me as we turned the corner and were out of sight.

* * *

John's POV

"Ugh, can you believe her?!"

I sighed. I had heard this about 50,000 times in the past two minutes.

"Don't worry Chelly, she is, like, totally jealous of you. I mean, duh, who wouldn't be jealous of you? You're, like, totally gorgeous and sooo nice," Kelly rambled. I swear to God, if I have to hear that girl say 'like, totally' one more time I would go insane.

"Thanks Kells, you're like, so smart."

"I know right? I should like, totally be a merell scholar or something." One ticket to a mental hospital, please.

"It's merit scholar, _sot_," Maryse scoffed.

"Babe, didn't you say that there was a cheerleading meeting this morning?"

Thank sweet baby Jesus for Randy.

"_Merci_, Boo. Chelly, Coach wants to meet us this morning. _Adieu les garçons_," Maryse said in her normal snooty, faux-french manner.

_"_Bye, Johnny." Michelle said to me before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Baby," I responded, and the girls left.

Phil, Randy, and I started walking towards first period. The class was mostly seniors, but Phil was smart enough to get in as a junior.

"Remind me why I am dating her again?" I asked. Sometimes, like now, I really didn't know.

"'Cause she is the hottest girl in school. Plus, she bugged you all summer until you agreed."

"Right," I sighed. Since I started dating Michelle, it seems that's all I do.

"Phil, I wouldn't be so sure about that hottest girl in school thing." Randy pointed out, "I mean, those three new girls are hot. And I mean _hot. _As in _hot hot. _As in hotter than the sun hot. As in living in an active volcano hot. As in you need sunglasses to look at them hot."

"Yeah, we get it Randy." I chuckled. I could always count on these two to make me laugh.

"What? Did you see them? I especially liked the one that completely owned Kelly and Maryse. She was-"

"Randy, if you say hot, I will punch you," Phil stated.

"I was gonna say, um, pretty!" Randy replied defensively. "Yeah, pretty! I have more of a vocabulary than just hot, you know!"

"Okay, Randy, whatever you say," I got out through my laughter.

"And what about the girl that scared Michelle? I think she said her name was Mickie. That was priceless. She's pretty hot, too. It must run in the family. The other girl was-" Phil was cut off.

"You realize that if you say 'hot' you will be the king of all hypocrites, don't you?" Randy asked as I stopped listening. Since this morning I couldn't stop thinking about Mickie Austin. She had been running through my mind since that first wise crack that successfully pissed Michelle, Kelly, and Maryse off. I had never seen anyone like her before. She intrigued me. And she certainly didn't lay down for Michelle like every other new kid so far had. She had guts, and I liked that.

"John? Earth to John. John! JOHN!"

"What!?"

"Geez, you were out of it for a while there. The warning bell rang, we're gonna be late. C'mon!" And with that, we all ran our hearts out to avoid the wrath of Mr. Jericho.

* * *

**Mickie's, AJ's, and Layla's first day of school outfits are all published on my Polyvore. Link on my profile. :)**


	3. Oh My God! Can I Take Lessons?

**I know you guys probably hate me right now because it's taken me so long to update! For a long time I stopped going on fanfiction all together but I'm going to (try to) update more than once every two months now. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

* * *

**Oh My God! Can I Take Lessons?**

Mickie's POV

I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. Where were they? I was supposed to meet Layla and AJ in front of my locker for lunch 10 minutes ago, and both had yet to show up. I glanced around the hallway. There were only a couple people still here, most stuffing books in their lockers and hurrying down the hall to get to the cafeteria.

I peeked at the time again. Seriously. Another two minutes had passed and neither of my sisters had come yet. My last class had a sucky teacher who apparently had an issue with the fact that it wasn't 1945 anymore and I was not in the mood for this.

As I turned around to look in my locker for something to do, I jumped. There was a smiling redhead standing right next to me.

"Hi!" She said perkily, "You're new here, right?"

No shit sherlock_. _"Yeah, me and my sisters moved here from Tennessee."

"Oh, that's so cool! Do you, like, ride horses and stuff?"

"Yeah...And you are?" This girl had way too much coffee this morning. It was slightly comical though.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name's Maria Cena. My twin brother goes here, too. His name is John Cena, though I doubt you will see him much considering he is dating the Wicked Witch of Washington High, otherwise known as Michelle McCool." Maria rolled her eyes. "She is royally pissed right now since someone actually had the balls to tell her what they thought of her."

"Huh, I guess I did better job than I thought."

She gasped. "You're the girl that did that this morning?!"

I smiled. "The one and only. By the way, my name is Mickie Austin."

"Oh my God, you are amazing! I've been wanting to do that since I met the bitch."

As she said this, AJ and Layla came running up.

"Where the hell have you two been?" I said. "I've been waiting here for," I paused to look at my phone, "Twenty minutes now! We only have half of lunch left!"

"Sorry, we got lost. This school is fucking confusing." Layla explained. She looked at Maria. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Maria Cena. Her brother is dating the ho that we met this morning."

"Lucky him." Layla said sarcastically. "I'm Layla Austin, by the way, and this is our sister AJ."

"Hi," AJ said quietly.

"Hi,' Maria replied. "We should all get to lunch. C'mon, you guys can sit with me and my friends."

My sisters and I looked at each other with curious faces and Maria skipped off with us following her warily.

* * *

Once we arrived at the lunch room and got our food, Maria led us to the table that her friends were sitting at. It seemed that they were talking about some slumber party. Maria sat down and AJ, Layla and I did the same.

"Guys, this is Mickie, Layla, and AJ. Mickie was the one who told off Queen Bitch this morning."

"Oh my God!" A Latina said, "Can I take lessons? That was awesome."

I laughed. "Thanks, but I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Are you kidding?" A blonde exclaimed. "No one has ever talked to my sister like that before, even though everyone has wanted to."

"Michelle is your sister?"

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Geez my manners are escaping me again!" Maria said. "AJ, Layla, Mickie, this is Melina, Tiffany, and Eve." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

"So what was this slumber party you guys were talking about?" Layla asked.

"Oh," Maria said, "We're having a slumber party at my house this Friday after we kick East High's ass at the football game. You guys wanna come?"

We looked at each other. "Sure," Layla answered.

"Cool, so what grades are you guys in?" Eve asked.

"I'm a senior, Laylas a junior, and AJs a sophomore. What about you?" I replied.

"Ria and I are seniors, Eve is a junior, and Tiff is a sophomore." Melina said.

"Oh, cool. Not to be random or anything, but who are those two girls glaring at me?" I asked.

Everyone turned. "Ugh. Those two are Kelly and Maryse. They're juniors. You probably saw them when you had your little altercation with Michelle this morning." Eve said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, but what's their deal?"

"They're Michelle's clones. They follow her around all day and do whatever she wants them to. They are both nasty, mean, and will do anything to get what they want. Usually there are two more of them, Nikki and Brie Bella, but thankfully their sick. They're sophomore twins." Eve explained.

"So Maryse and Kelly are plotting our deaths right now?" Layla said.

"Yup, pretty much."

"What about the guys that were standing with them this morning?"

"Oh, the one standing behind Michelle was my brother, the one standing behind Kelly was Phil, a junior, and the one standing behind Maryse was Randy, a senior. They are the hottest, most popular, and probably the nicest guys in the school. At least, according to everyone else. I still don't see why my brother is popular or considered hot. Then again, he is related to me," Maria said while flipping her hair dramatically. We all laughed.

"If they are so nice, why are they dating those bitches?" I asked.

"John and Randy are captains of the football team and everyone knows that Phil will be next year. Apparently, Michelle and her clones can only date the best, so they bugged the poor guys all summer until they started dating them."

I was about to respond when the bell rang.

"Oh, there's the bell. What classes do you have?" Maria asked.

"I have Art with Ms. Jackie." I said.

"Lucky, she's usually not even in the room half the time. But I'm warning you, the time she is there, she's mean. What about you two?" Maria asked.

"I have American History with Mr. Flair." Layla said.

"Oh, me too!" Eve said, and they walked off.

"What do you have AJ?" I asked.

"Greek Lit with Mr. Mysterio," she said shyly.

"I have that too, want me to show you where it is?" Tiff asked. I was grateful. Now that I knew that AJ was getting shown around by someone nice, I wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Um, sure." AJ said, and they left.

"Well, see you guys later?" I asked.

"Totally." Maria smiled, I went to my class.


	4. I'll Just Kick Him in the Balls

**I'll Just Kick Him in the Balls a Couple Times**

Mickie's POV

As I got to my class I noticed that almost everyone was there except the teacher, and they all got quiet when I walked in. I smirked, went to a seat at a table in the back, and got out a pencil. When I looked up again they were all still looking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Almost everyone turned around immediately. I saw a scrawny guy take out his phone. "It's an expression. Take a picture of me and that phone will be shoved up your ass." His eyes went wide and he turned around. A few minutes went by. Most people were talking to their friends or getting ready for the class. I propped my feet on the table and leaned back. Suddenly everyone stopped talking. I looked up, and a familiar tall, muscular guy with short brown hair walked in. Immediately, everyone started talking. "Hey John, how was lunch?" "Hey John, my parents are gone for the weekend and I'm having a party. Wanna come?" "Hey John, I just _know_ you're gonna be like, totally amazing in the football game on friday." I rolled my eyes. This must be the famous John Cena, Maria's brother. He flashed his fans a smile, and sat down next to me in the back.

"Great." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

I smiled tightly. "No, nothing."

He glanced at me and did a double-take. "You're the girl who told off Michelle this morning. Mickie, right?"

I smirked. "The one and only."

"That was quite something. You definitely shocked everyone."

"I usually do." Suddenly, he looked at my bare stomach.

"Nice belly ring."

"I know."

"Sassy one, aren't you."

"You're a pig."

"If that's what you're into, then oink oink."

"Grow up."

"Baby, I'm as grown as they come," He said with a stupid smile that I bet makes all the girls swoon.

I took my feet off of the table and turned so my body was facing him. I could feel my very short temper flaring. "Call me baby one more time. I _dare _you."

"B-"

"Hello, students. Please get out your notebook and start sketching your designs for a painting of something that reminds you of where you came from, whether it be where your ancestors lived or here. Mickie, I trust you already have a notebook," The teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, saluting. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed when she saw what I was wearing. I smiled innocently.

"Well then, get to it."

* * *

_Ugh, thank god that class is over_, I thought as I walked in the next class. Unfortunately, Maria had been right when she said that the teacher was hardly ever in class. John had spent the entire class annoying me with disgusting suggestions and stupid remarks, except when the teacher was in the room, he would annoy me with notes and whispers. What was worse, he kept singing that stupid song by Toni Basil. Like I hadn't heard that one before. As I took a seat in the back again, I noticed this teacher was on time. Everyone around me was idly chit-chatting, waiting for the class to begin. Suddenly, everyone stopped talking. _No, no,no,no,no... _"Hey John, wanna come to my party this weekend?" I groaned inwardly. Damn it. He smiled at all his followers, and just like before, he sat next to me.

"Hey Mickie, did you miss me?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"I really want to kill you right now."

"Excuse me, what was that? All I heard was 'I really want' and 'you'."

I put my head in my head and closed my eyes. After I took a deep breath, I looked at him.

"You are quite possibly the most immature person I have ever met, and that's including my four year old cousin."

"Aw, stop complimenting me, I'll start to think you like me."

Somebody please kill me.

* * *

After suffering yet another hour of torture at the hands of John fucking Cena, I made my way to my last class. No way was he gonna be in another class. I hadn't had a single class with Maria and this was the only class I had with Melina, so no way was I going to have a third class with John. I caught up with Melina and we walked together. As we walked in the door, I heard someone sing, "Oh, Mickie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind."

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

As I put my books in my locker at the end of the day, Maria came up to me.

"So, how was your first day?" She said smiling, as always.

I slammed my locker shut and looked at her. "Your brother might just be the most annoying person in the world." Even though Melina was in my last class, we had assigned seats like we were second graders, and mine was right next to John while Melina's was on the other side of the room.

"Finally, someone else sees it!" She exclaimed and laughed. "But seriously, he was annoying? Usually he is completely nice to everyone. That's weird."

"I don't know, but I thought I was gonna kill him if he sang 'Hey, Mickey" to me one more time."

"Want me to talk to him tonight about it?"

"Nah. I'll just kick him in the balls a couple times and he'll get the message."

She burst out laughing and put her arm around me as we walked outside the school. "I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

I laughed. "Me too, Ria. I gotta go though, I'm driving my sisters home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

As I walked toward my truck, I thought about my day. Besides John, today had been pretty good. I got to verbally whip someone's ass, I met some cool people, most of my classes weren't half bad, and the best part was I didn't get detention. After getting in my truck and waiting a couple of minutes, AJ showed up.

"Hey Peanut, how was your day?"

"Good. Tiffany is really nice."

"Awesome. Have you seen Layla?"

"Last time I saw her, she was talking to Eve."

I stuck my torso out of the open window and sat on it, resting my arms on the top of the cab. After looking around a bit, I saw her talking to Eve under a tree in the quad.

"Layla, get your ass in the car or it's a long walk home!"

"Fine!"

Even though I couldn't see her eye roll, I could feel it. She said goodbye to Eve and walked to the car.

"God, do you have to yell across the parking lot?"

"Only for you!" I gave her a grin.

"Oh just start the car and let's go home!" She said, fighting of a smile.

* * *

John's POV

I walked out of school with a huge grin on my face. When I saw Mickie in fifth block I knew it was going to be fun, but I didn't know how fun. It was so easy to wind that girl up. She had a very quick temper. I noticed a lot of things about her that I hadn't caught that morning, like her belly ring and the faint freckles around her nose.

"Hey John!" Phil yelled as he ran up to me.

"I just saw that new girl Mickie and your sister walk out of school looking like they had been best friends for forever. They were talking about you, and not in a good way. Care to explain?"

I grinned again. "She wants me."

"Who wants you?" Randy asked as he walked up.

"Mickie Austin."

Randy shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"This isn't going to end well, I can feel it."

"What? Everyone wants me."

"I'm not so sure about her, though. I had a class with her before lunch, she's different. Every single guy that tried to hit on her, she shot down. And trust me, that was a lot of guys. I'm not positive that you're going to get this one, man."

"Oh I will, trust me."

"The last time you said trust me we all ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere without a car, a phone, or pants."

"Hey, that was one time! Now we should get to practice we're gonna be late."

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the door. I had just come home from football and had a ton of homework to do, even though it was only the second week of school. I turned around and jumped. Maria was standing there with her arms crossed and her hip popped. Uh oh.

"Hello, Jonathan."

I groaned. This never ended well. "What did I do this time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't act like you don't know. Why were you so rude to Mickie today?"

"What do you mean, rude? I wasn't rude."

"You know what I mean, John. Usually you are completely nice and sweet to everyone, especially new kids. Why not her?"

"She's different. I like her more than them."

Maria rolled her eyes again. "That's what you said about the last one, too."

"Hey! That was two years ago. Mickie actually is different. Don't compare her to Alicia."

Maria's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No no no no no. You aren't actually thinking of dating one of my friends, are you?"

"Pfft. Of course not."

"Yes you are."

I hung my head. "Yeah."

"Fine, but if it doesn't end well, I am not getting in the middle of your fights."

I looked at her, confused. "You're not mad? Last time I tried to date one of your friends you went all psycho on me."

"No, I'm not mad. It will be funny watching you try to woo her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that every time you try to talk to her she shoots you down."

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hey, you two! Knock it off!" Mom yelled.

"Sorry, Mom!" We replied in unison.

"Well, you better get ready for Friday because she and her sisters are coming over with the rest of the girls after the game." Maria said with a smirk.

I grinned. "I'll bet you five bucks that I can get a kiss out of her before she leaves on Saturday."

"Deal. Easiest five bucks I've ever made."

"No it won't be!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"That's it! Both of you, to your rooms, now!"

"Yes, Mom," we groaned, and walked up the stairs and into our separate rooms.


	5. So Y-You Didn't Need Chips?

**So Y-You Didn't Need Chips?**

Mickie's POV

Thank fucking God it's Friday.

My week hadn't been that bad, but I was still happy that school was done until Monday. Actually, the only bad part about school so far was John. I hadn't even had detention yet. I had gotten quite close to all the girls, especially Maria and Melina. I figured out I had one of my morning classes with Melina and my twice-a-week elective music class with Maria. Maria, Melina, AJ, Layla, Eve, Tiffany, and I were heading to the football game before going to Maria's house. I was excited. In Red Bend, football was huge and my sisters and I went to every home game. As we approached the field, I got confused.

"Why are we going to the practice field?" Layla asked. I was wondering the same thing. We always went straight to the game field when we went to games.

Maria, Melina, Eve, and Tiffany looked at her like she had two heads.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Um, this isn't the practice field. We don't even have a practice field," Eve said.

My eyes widened. "_This _is your game field?" I asked. "It's tiny! And where are all the people? Back in Red Bend, we practically had a stadium and every seat would be filled." Only half of the bleachers that were on either side of the field were filled.

"This is actually a lot of people for a game here," Maria said. "But we should go find seats before all the good ones are gone."

When we walked past the cheerleaders, I noticed Michelle, Maryse, Kelly, and two identical brunettes standing there warming up in very skimpy cheerleading uniforms.

"Slut," Michelle muttered. I stopped.

"Aw Michelle, you call me a slut one more time and I might think you like me!"

"Um, who are you?" One of the twins snarled.

"Michelle didn't tell you? I'm Mickie Austin. You must be Nikki or Brie."

"I'm Nikki. And Michelle probably told us about you, I just didn't remember. You seem forgettable," she sneered.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you forgot. After all, everyone knows that twins share a brain. Though in your case I think it's a brain cell."

"Ugh, whatever." She flipped her hair, which must have been difficult because it was up in some I-am-trying-to-look-like-I-spent-no-time-on-this-b ut-really-this-took-three-hours hairdo and walked away with Michelle and the rest of the minions. I chuckled and went to find my seat with the girls to watch the game.

* * *

Three hours later, we were all sitting in Maria's room in our pajamas, eating popcorn. Littleton had won the game 30 - 26, with John running the winning touchdown. While I was happy for the team, I rolled my eyes as he went into the other team's end zone. Super-John saves the day again.

Anyways, we were watching the movie _Beastly_, and even though I usually liked comedies I thought it was pretty good. Maria and Tiffany were relaxing on Maria's bed, AJ and I were sitting on the couch, and everyone else was in their sleeping bags either leaning against the couch or the end of the bed.

Once the movie was over, Maria asked if AJ and I would help get drinks for everyone. I replied with a yes, put on my slippers, and followed her out the room.

* * *

We walked down the hallway downstairs when I heard the TV on. I was confused. Maria's parents were visiting her grandparents for the weekend. I poked my head and immediately groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Maria came and stood beside me. AJ stood near the wall, partially hidden.

"What, didn't expect to see me? You knew I was Maria's brother, right?" John smirked.

"Yes, I know that you're siblings, idiot." I rolled my eyes. "I just thought you would be at some stupid football party or something. Or is the golden boy to good for those?"

"Damn, John. You were right about her. A little firecracker, I see." A guy with short, blond hair grinned.

"Who are you again? Oh, now I remember. You're the kicker that missed those three PATs," I countered with a smirk. "Ouch."

"Anyway," Maria chimed in, "Mickie this is Christian, Adam, Dave, Randy, Phil, and Jeff. They're all on the team with John."

The guy named Randy got up and stood in front of me. He held out his hand and gave me what I am assuming was supposed to be a sexy smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a captain with John and Dave."

I gave him a blank stare. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He chuckled. "Wow, Monday morning really wasn't a fluke. You have a temper on you, don't you?"

John sat on his chair laughing.

I smiled at Randy. "I would sit down before I kick your ass."

"Oh, like you could."

"Actually I could. I-"

"Mickie, don't," AJ said quietly.

Randy turned toward her. "Hey, this is you're sister right? What-"

I swept his feet out from under him, turned him over, and put him in an kimura. He looked up at me, shocked.

I smiled. "What I was trying to tell you before was I have been training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu since I was four. Oh, and also, talk to her again and I will break your arm. Got it?" I sweetly smiled.

"You couldn't break my a-" I put more pressure on his arm. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Point taken, point taken you can stop now!"

I got off of him and brushed my hands off. Randy scrambled up and sat in his chair.

"I was just gonna ask what her name was," he grumbled.

I was about to speak but AJ beat me to it. "It's AJ."

"Well we'd love to stay longer but unfortunately, there are four thirsty girls upstairs waiting for us." All of the guys' eyes widened.

"They're all here?"

"Yeah," Maria said. "Tiffany, Eve, Melina, and AJ and Mickie's sister Layla." All of the guys looked like kids on christmas morning besides John and Phil, who shook their heads.

"Just go before you make it worse," John groaned.

Maria made a face at him. "Whatever. It's not our fault you guys can't control yourselves."

We walked out of the living room and in to the kitchen. I checked to make sure that none of the guys followed us, then turned toward Maria.

"So, Jeff, huh?" Her face turned the color of her hair.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about." She said while looking at anything but me. I smirked and AJ let out a little giggle.

"That's a bigger lie than Randy saying I couldn't kick his ass."

"You like Jeff, don't hide it," AJ put in her two cents, smiling.

Maria rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, let's just get these drinks upstairs."

* * *

After handing out the drinks, we all sat in a circle.

"Ooh," Eve said blurted out. "We have to do our tradition!"

"Tradition?" Layla questioned.  
"At every slumber party we have, we have to play truth or dare. It's stupid, I know, but we've done it since sixth grade and can't stop now." Melina explained.

"Sounds fun," AJ said quietly, smiling softly. Everyone in the room looked at her, slightly shocked. They all smiled quickly, including me. I was happy that she was finally talking to everyone.

"So who goes first?" I asked.

* * *

Johns POV

"Randy, you can stop cowering now," I said shaking my head and chuckling.

"I wasn't cowering," he said, immediately sitting up and acting like nothing happened, "I let her do that."

"Mhhm. Sure."

"Whatever."

All of a sudden we heard footsteps on the stairs. Randy slightly backed up in his chair and I smirked.

"Maria, where are the chips again?" We heard Mickie say. Randy backed into his chair even more and I laughed. Everyone looked at me for a second then continued to listen to the conversation between the girls.

"Get John to show you." Maria yelled from her room.

"Why can't you?" Mickie hollered back, sounded exasperated.

"I'm busy!" Maria replied apologetically.

"Ria!" Mickie begged.

"Sorry!" Maria said.

All of the guys snickered when Mickie let out an exaggerated groan. They immediately stopped when she trudged into the room with a very small pair of shorts and a "brunettes do it better" tank top on.

"I'm assuming you heard." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Only if you say please," I teased. The rest of the guys were trying their hardest to stifle their laughter. She glared at me.

"I'm waiting." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Please." She gritted out.

I smiled innocently. "That's all you had to say." She shot me a look then stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. I followed her with a smile on my face.

When I got there, she was leaning against the counter, smirking. I was confused. Wasn't she just pissed?

"Uh, the chips are in there." I told her.

She chuckled. "You actually bought that?" she said softly, walking slowly toward me, "That was just an excuse for you to come in here."

She stopped when she was just inches away from me. She had on a sexy smile that drove me insane.

"So y-you didn't need chips?" _Pull it together, John_, I told myself. _You have never stuttered in front a girl before, an you are not going to start now_.

She laughed again as she put her hand on my chest and ran it down my abs. I gulped.

"What, Johnny Boy?" She asked with her seductive smile, "Is this turning you on?" I started to nod, then stopped. What was I doing? She had me in a trance. _Get it the game, John! _I smiled at her, snaked my hands around her waist, and pulled her closer. She ran both hands up my abs and around my neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to my ear. I could feel her hot breath against my skin. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even though she didn't have any makeup on.

"What do you want, John?" She whispered.

I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers.

"You," I breathed. For some reason I was out of breath, and we hadn't even done anything yet.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She murmured back.

I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes. I was centimeters away, and could taste her breathe. Her hands on the back of my head, her fingers running through my short hair. My arms were locked around her small waist. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain go through my gut. My eyes shot open as I fell to the ground in pain. I saw Mickie standing above me, smirking.

"Sucker," she laughed and walked out.

* * *

Mickie's POV

I laughed as I walked down the hall. That had gone perfectly. He never even saw it coming. As I passed the living room, I stopped. I peeked in and said, "You might wanna take care of your friend." They gave me curious looks, then got up and walked toward the kitchen as I walked up the stairs. Turning into Maria's room, I could hear them giggling.

"Did you do it?" Maria asked as they all turned toward me. I smirked.

"Absolutely." They all broke into laughter as I described how I seduced him and at the last second, kneed him in the groin. It had been Maria's dare for me. We laughed as stories were passed around, from Eve humiliating a cheating ex to Melina's very small older sister threatening all of Melina's previous boyfriends. After a couple minutes of this, John limped in the room. He didn't look at me as he wordlessly tossed a five dollar bill in Maria's lap and hobbled back downstairs. We all looked at her curiously but she just put it in her pocket and told a story about the time John ran around naked at a wedding when they were four and we all forgot about it.


End file.
